Electronic devices, such as computers, laptops, ultrabooks, netbooks, tablets, cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, etc., typically allow a user to input characters into a text editing application, such as a word processor, e-mail application, or HTML editor. A text editing application can allow a user to modify the alignment and position of a block of text, such as a sentence, heading, or paragraph. Modifying the alignment or position of text blocks can be a cumbersome task, due to, for example, the position or layout of controls in a text editing application, particularly where a user needs to quickly and efficiently modify the alignment or position of text blocks.